


Tiny Grayson TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Thomas, Fluff, General lost 14, M/M, Translation, Uncle Dami
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason/Dick en arrière-plan. Damian est forcé à suveiller Thomas, le fils de Dick et Jason pour que ceux-ci passent un peu de temps ensemble. Damian est très à l'aise dans son rôle d'éducateur et il se fait à lui et à l'enfant une promesse. TRAD d'un fic en anglais de hawkstout. Lien vers l'original à l'intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Grayson TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkstout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tiny Grayson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852807) by [hawkstout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout). 



> Bonjour! Voici une traduction d'un très bon fanfic en anglais de hawkstout. Vous pouvez trouver le lien ici si vous souhaiter le lire en original! Bonne lecture!

« S’il te plait ? »

« Non. »

« S’il te plait ? »

« **Non**. »

« Regarde ces yeux. »

Damian ne regarda pas parce que, bien que cela le contrariait, ses yeux étaient très efficaces.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il est arrivé à Kent ? »

« Kara a été appelé aux derniers moments. Des dinosaures à Tokyo, je crois. »

« Je suis occupé. »

« Jouer au nouveau jeu Kurosawa, ce n’est pas être occupé. »

Damian croisa les bras. « C’est ma première nuit de libre Grayson. »

« Je prendrai ta place en patrouille pendant trois jours de ton choix, » promit Dick, « S’il-te plait, Jason et moi ont a prévu cela depuis des semaines. Papa et Daddy ont besoin… »

« De s’envoyer en l’air ? » finit Damian. Dick couvrit les oreilles de Thomas, mais acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Je ne vais pas cautionner le fait que tu couches avec Todd, » dit Damian d’un ton impassible.

« Damian. » répondit Dick, en lui faisant son regard de reproche.

« Au moins, tu ne peux pas tomber enceint… Oh attends. »

Dick haussa les yeux au ciel. Damian savait très bien que tout cela avait été fait avec de l’ADN volé et des tubes à essais, mais bon. Avec tous les aliens que contrariait Todd, une grossesse mâle devrait arriver un jour.

Thomas fit la moue et tendit les bras vers son oncle.

« Da…da…Dami ! » gémit le petit garçon.

Mince, il avait eu un contact visuel…

Thomas sembla se rendre compte que le tour était joué et sa moue se transforma en immense sourire.

De grands yeux bleus océan qui étaient la copie parfaite de ceux de Todd, mais le grand sourire plein de joie de vivre de Grayson.

Thomas avait ses bras autour du coup de Damian avant que l’actuel Robin n’ait eu le temps de comprendre qu’on s’était joué de lui.

« Attends un peu ! » cria-t-il alors que Dick passait la porte.

« Tu as le numéro d’urgence de Jason et le mien, ainsi que nos fréquences. Il y a des couches de rechanges, du lait en poudre, des jouets et tout ce qu’il faut dans le sac. Tu es un pro, tu vas très bien t’en sortir bonnesoirée !! »

« GRAYSON !!! »

Il y eut un bruit de moteur et Grayson était parti.

Damian soupira d’irritation. Il posa le garçon à terre. Thomas s’accrocha à sa jambe, lui offrant son immense sourire. Damian ne sourit pas, mais il tapota la tête de l’enfant.

« Tu portes encore cette cape rouge ridicule. Tu dois faire attention. Tu ne dois pas développer ton gout vestimentaire d’après celui de ton Papa ou de Red Hood. »

« Wed Hood, BANG !!! » cria Thomas, en imitant un pistolet.

Damian lui lança un regard sombre, comme à son père avant lui, mais Thomas rigola. Il imita la tête renfrognée de Damian. Celui-ci le prit par la main. Au moins, le petit Grayson était assez intelligent que pour comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire.

« Non, tu ne veux pas être Red Hood, c’est un voyou, est-ce que tu sais dire voyou petit Grayson ? »

« Woof ! » s’exclama Thomas, excité comme un chiot.

« Voy-ou. » dit Damian plus lentement.

« Voy… Damian. » dit Thomas tout aussi lentement. Le garçon se moquait de lui. Damian ne laissa pas cela l’atteindre.

« Tu n’es définitivement pas fait pour être Red Hood. Tu es trop joyeux que pour contenir toute l’angoisse que renferme ce casque. »

« Angoisse ? »

« … Achète toi un dictionnaire, je ne peux pas toujours tout t’expliquer. »

Thomas devint soudainement surexcité. Il retira sa main de celle de Damian et tira le sac, rempli de toute sorte de choses.

« Quoi ? »

Thomas tira à nouveau le sac. « Cadeau, » dit le garçon. Encore cet immense sourire à la Grayson. « Un cadeau pour oncle Dami ! De Daddy et moi ! »

Daddy faisait référence à Todd (Papa était réservé à Grayson), alors Damian ouvrit le sac avec appréhension et vit son cadeau au milieu de tous les jouets : un dictionnaire.

Il y avait un post-it dessus…

« Pour Bat-sale gosse. » lu Damian, « Tu l’as cherché. »

Damian grogna. Thomas s’accrochait à sa jambe et commença à grimper. C’était une sale habitude qu’il avait prise. Et Damian ne pouvait pas le secouer de peur de lui faire mal. Thomas finit par arriver à sa destination, les épaules de Damian, et il s’accrocha à son cou. Maudits soient ses gènes d’acrobates et d’obstination. Le garçon lui donna une bise sur la joue.

« Tu aimes bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c’est très bien. » Il ne dit pas au garçon que les dictionnaires étaient pratiquement devenus obsolètes avec internet. En plus, c’est l’intention qui compte. Pour un garçon de trois ans, c’était pas mal.

Bien sûr, le garçon de trois ans auquel il fait référence est Todd.

« Ça veut dire quoi angoisse ? » demanda Thomas encore une fois, toujours accroché au cou de Damian. Cela ne l’embêtait pas. Il prit le sac et posa l’enfant sur le canapé, en se penchant pour que celui-ci puisse descendre. Damian s’assit à côté de lui et ouvrit le dictionnaire. Tout de suite, la petite créature collante vint sur ses genoux pour regarder les pages du dictionnaire avec un air sérieux.

« Recule, tu ne sais pas lire de toute façon. »

Thoams fit la moue, mais se recula contre le torse de Damian alors que celui-ci tournait les pages du dictionnaire.

« Angoisse : Inquiétude profonde entrainant un sentiment de malaise physique et psychique. » lu Damian.

Le petit garçon le regard d’un air vide. Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Damian lui mit une tutute en bouche.

« Cela veut dire que Tod… ton Daddy a un lourd bagage émotionnel, beaucoup de tristesse qu’il doit supporter. »

L’enfant avait toujours un regard rempli de questions. Il avait du sang de détective dans les veines après tout.

« Ton Daddy a été confronté à beaucoup de choses. Des choses que ni lui, ni ton Papa ne vont jamais laissé t’arriver. Ils feront en sorte que tu sois toujours en sécurité, et moi aussi je te surveillerai. Ton grand-père aussi. Tu peux surement compter aussi sur Penyworth et toutes tes tantes et tes oncles. Je ne m’attendrais pas à beaucoup de la part de Drake, mais je suis sûr qu’il fera son possible. »

Thomas retira sa tutute. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Damian. Il n’avait que trois ans, il ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce que lui disait Damian, mais il semblait avoir compris qu’il ne parlait pas que de Todd.

« Oncle Dami, est-ce que tu… »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon, amusé qu’il ait pris certaines habitudes de son mentor.

« Petit Grayson, tu seras un Robin un jour. Tu auras le timing de ton Papa et la détermination de ton Daddy. Tu sauteras, montreras toutes tes capacités et tu t’amuseras. Tu pourras apprendre de ton grand-père et tes pères, tes oncles et tes tantes sans avoir eu besoin d’un drame. Tu ne seras pas rongé par la vengeance. On ne laissera jamais cela t’arriver. Tu voleras, petit Grayson. »

C’était aussi bien une promesse pour lui que pour l’enfant qui était dans ses bras.

« Tu es triste ? » demanda tout de même l’enfant parce que c’était difficile de distraire un Todd quand il avait une idée en tête et Thomas était aussi bien l’enfant de Dick que celui de Jason.

« Non » répondit Damian. « Je suis heureux. »

Thomas passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna à nouveau une bise sur la joue.

« Tant mieux. »

Damian attrapa l’enfant et se leva. « Allons te faire à manger ! Pendant ce temps-là, je t’apprendrai d’autres mots. Je ne te laisserai pas vivre sous la tutelle d’ignorants comme le sont tes pères. Ensuite, je t’enseignerai à manier l’épée. C’est bien plus efficace que les armes à feu si tu sais bien t’en servir. »

« Comme un pirate ? »

« Non, les pirates sont négligés. Plutôt comme un samouraï discipliné. » dit Damian en regardant son jeu Kurosawa. Grayson n’aurait pas à le savoir.


End file.
